


Age

by TaroPhoenix



Series: These Moments With You [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Growing Old, M/M, Selectively Mute Link, concerned husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaroPhoenix/pseuds/TaroPhoenix
Summary: After an argument, Sidon and Link talk about the inevitable.Semi-prequel to Final Wish.





	Age

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about 10 years before Final Wish, as far as a time line goes. I wanted to get this out first before FW's sequel, which I am working on.
> 
> Heh, and to think I had actually started this one before FW.

 

 

“L-Link! Honey, wait! I didn’t mean it like that!”

The Zora guards inside of the palace were treated to a somewhat familiar sight – a giant red shark Zora running after an aged, white-haired Hylian in the hallway. Or, trying to at the very least.  The two rulers of Zora’s Domain rarely fought. When they did, the whole palace knew about it within an hour. For this disagreement, the guards weren’t surprised. With all due respect to their king, they tried to warn Sidon that this was likely going to happen.

A few pants escape Sidon’s mouth as he tries hard to keep up with Link. His tiny husband had stormed out of their room during their discussion, and it felt like Link was slowly getting faster the closer that the tall Zora got to him. If anyone were to tell him that an aged individual would not be able to move quickly, Sidon would certainly have to introduce them to Link. Just when it seemed like Sidon was _finally_ catching up to Link, the Hylian confirmed his suspicions – he truly was speeding up to get away. That, or it was Link’s own way of “punishing” him.  

Times like this, Sidon regret having short legs in comparison to his body. It bothered him when Link would act like this. He was just trying to tell his husband to consider his current situation – were his words really that harsh? He was aware that he can be a little blunt when it comes to being honest, but his words were sincere. If only Link would just stop and talk to him, Sidon would certainly try to ---

The tall Zora trips over his own feet and falls to the ground. He slowly starts to get back up, and noticed that Link had not only stopped walking, but looked at him with a concerned expression. He was…worried about him? Of course, he would be – even if they are currently in an argument, they are still in love with each other. A 100+ year marriage is proof of this.

Sidon gives Link a small smile, and Link briefly smiles back in return. Then, just as quickly as it happened, it’s as if the aged Hylian remembers that he was supposed to be upset at Sidon, and began to start speed-walking all over again.

“Please Link, just hear me out.”

Link pauses his movement, and fully turns to face his husband. Sidon quickly moves over to where Link stood, and knelt to his level. The prince takes a moment to catch his breath, and speaks to Link.

“Forgive me Link, I truly did not mean for my words to come off that way. I know that you are not weak, nor helpless. And of course, you certainly aren’t a child that needs permission to do anything in the Domain. It was thoughtless of me to refer to you as such. I just want for you to reconsider—”

Link, still upset, raises his hands and signs to Sidon in a speed that was only ‘reserved’ for when something really bothered him. It was kind of hard for Sidon to keep up with his hands’ movement.

**“What is there to reconsider? For Hylia’s sake Sidon, I am not a fragile piece of glass!”**

“Of course, you aren’t, darling, but –”

**“Goodness, I had my arrows, including the bomb ones, my Hylian Shield, _and_ the Master Sword! I could have easily protected myself just fine out there! Am I not the Hero of Hyrule? The same guy who defeated Ganon and Hylia knows how many Lynels over the years. ”**

Getting frustrated with the Hylian, Sidon tries to keep calm.

“I’m not saying that you were completely defenseless out there in the forest, Link. I’m just saying that—”

**“I don’t get why I have been treated like a prisoner since that day, Sidon! Outside of the bathroom, I haven’t been able to take three steps outside of our room without someone escorting me all over the kingdom! It’s overkill to have so much security for me, just for a small injury!”**

“Link, please—”

**“It was only a twisted ankle! It’s not like it was a life-threatening injury, or that I was knocked unconscious! I’ve been through some very painful wounds during my fight to save Hyrule, so why is something like a twisted ankle causing you to act so over protective of m—”**

” Damn it Link, YOU COULD HAVE DIED!!”

Sidon had surprised himself with that small outburst, and going by Link’s expression, he seemed to be surprised as well. Any of the nearby guards that were low-key eavesdropping on the conversation had quickly left the area to give the couple some privacy. This wasn’t a regular couple’s argument.

For a few moments, the couple just looked at each other. Link was the first to react, opening his mouth to quietly utter one word.

“…Died?”

He hesitantly laughs as he raises his hands to sign. Despite the small chuckle, the Hylian appeared to be nervous.

**“…Sidon, aren’t you being a little bit dramatic about this?”**

“No, I am not.”

Taking a deep breath, Sidon leans towards his small husband and places a hand on his shoulder.

“My darling, please…you need to understand. When I was told by the guards that they found you injured, alone in the forest, being attacked by a group of Lizalfos, of course I would panic. No matter what kind of injury you had, I would automatically assume the worst.”

Link frowns, and looks away from the Zora in front of him. Sidon uses both of his hands to cup Link’s cheeks, slowly guiding him to look directly into his eyes. The shark could tell that tears were starting to form in his own eyes, but he was able to keep any from falling.

“… I was so scared. Even if it may seem as an overreaction, I dropped everything that I was doing, and hurried straight back here. I had feared that by the time I arrived, I would be coming home to a lifeless body.”

The small Hylian’s eyes widen, and his hand slowly tightens around Sidon’s. The Zora could even feel his husband’s hand slowly tremble against his. He lets out a breath.

“My hero, I know that compared to other injuries that you’ve received over the years, a twisted ankle is merely a scratch. To be honest, I still get shivers thinking about that run-in with the Lynel that nearly disemboweled you because of his claws. However…”

One of his thumbs rubs below Link’s eye.

“…Your body is no longer the same one that you used to defeat Ganon.  I’ve noticed your movements slowing down over the years, and you can’t carry as much weight in your arms as before.  Although you still get up early in the morning, you’ve been sleeping earlier than you would years ago. Not to forget how often I’ve had to massage your back and muscles because of them aching.  I know compared to most Hylians in your state, you are very fit, but your body is still quite fragile, and your age is truly catching up with you.”

Link raises an eyebrow as he gives Sidon a small smirk. The Zora chuckles, slightly shaking his head.

“I know, I know. Your aging has been delayed, you appear to be quite some years away from being an ‘elderly’ and you have nearly double the lifespan of the average Hylian. But, I feel that it still counts. Truly though, my dear husband…”

Sidon leans in to give Link a small kiss on the lips.

“You need to be more aware of this, and take better care of yourself. I adore the part of you that would rush into something without fear, but… _I_ fear that if you don’t watch yourself, our time together in this world will be shorter than either of us want it to be.”

At that moment, Sidon removes one of his hands from Link’s cheek, grabs his lover’s free hand, and slowly linked their fingers together.

“Oh goodness, I... I am more than aware that Hylians and Zora have a vastly different lifespan. Zora can live for centuries, and it’s not quite unheard of for some species to live for millennia. Hylians live for a small amount of time by comparison. Even before I proposed to you, I would constantly think about how much of an effect it would have on us, and so many scenarios would form inside of my mind.  Admittedly, there were a few who thought I was either brave or foolish to marry someone who would die much sooner that I naturally would. In my heart, I knew that I would rather be as happy as possible having you by my side as my husband, than to live for centuries alone, wondering ‘what if?’. Even if this is such a foolish, impossible, or even a naive request, Link…”

The Zora blushes as he brings their linked hands to his lips, kissing Link’s knuckles.

“I wish for nothing more to spend the rest of my life growing old with you. “

The hero gives Sidon a small smile. Smiling back at him, Sidon then closes his eyes, his lips turning into a frown.

“I truly apologize if you really felt that I was keeping you trapped inside our home. Our kingdom. I should have realized that having someone constantly by your side wasn’t a good method to keep you safe. My worries have gotten the best of me, and I’ve turned you into a prisoner because of it. You must see me as a horrible husband right now, huh?”

Noticing the distress forming on the Zora’s face, and the sad “wag” from his head-tail, Link unlinked his hand from Sidon’s. He reaches out to Sidon’s head and strokes it in a soothing manner.

“Of course I don’t, Sidon. You’re far from being a horrible husband.”

Placing a kiss on Sidon’s forehead, Link removes his hands. Sidon opens his eyes, watching Link sign to him while giving him a half-smile.

**“You were just trying to do what you thought was best for my health. I should have realized that it was because of that incident. I’m not saying that I didn’t appreciate all of the extra attention I was getting from the guards and our staff these last few days, but…”**

Link looks down to the ground, frowning.

**“…I wanted to be outside of these walls so bad. It’s one thing to willingly choose to stay inside. But when you are more-or-less not allowed to go wherever you want... It gets to you. Suffocating, even. I got fed up with being followed everywhere, and I couldn’t take it anymore.  I just had to try and escape, even if it was for a short while. Our guards have been trained well, and I really shouldn’t have yelled at them for just following your orders. I should have acted better, and I feel horrible about it. ”**

Sidon briefly thinks back to what happened earlier in the day. From what Sidon heard from Bazz upon returning from a day trip out of the Domain, Link had caused a bit of a commotion before the Zora king went to speak to him. The Hylian had tried to sneak out of the palace, but not even one minute after he left their bedroom, the guards that stayed inside the palace went into an ‘organized panic’ when they realized they had no idea where Link wandered off to. He almost made it to one of the entrances of the kingdom when the guards seeming came out of nowhere to escort him back. There was a disadvantage of living in a domain that’s surrounded by water, in a situation like this.

There, Link stood and argued with the guards, not caring if his throat was in massive pain for speaking so loudly. Link was already mad that the guards weren’t allowing him to leave Zora’s Domain by himself. He got even more upset when he found out that _Sidon_ was the one who made the order. Realizing that there was no way he was going to leave the kingdom at this point, he went back to his room…after a few choice words and giving a death glare to the one guard who had tried to escort him back.

Sidon couldn’t believe it when Bazz came to greet him two hours after the incident, looking like he had seen a ghost. His close friend told him that he “may want to go talk to his husband”, and explained what happened while the king was away. The guards must have been scared out of their wits, fearing that they’d lose their jobs if they didn’t keep Link inside the palace and escort him around the Domain.

As he watched Link’s hands signing in the air, Sidon makes a mental note to apologize to his guards personally, and give them all an extra month of vacation.

**“Despite me being upset about this past week, … I understand your concerns. You are right, Sidon. I am not so young anymore. I’m 137 years old, even if the shrines had extended my life-span. Time is finally catching up with me. I did get lucky with the Lizalfos those days ago but…who knows if I will be that fortunate if it happens again. I can’t just run or paraglide off the cliff to safety. I can still shoot arrows wells enough, but any day now my aim will get worse, or I won’t be able to properly hold a bow anymore.”**

Raising his head, the Hylian looks out of a nearby window, his eyes resting on a nearby forest.

**“As dangerous as it can be, I love being out in the wilds. It’s like another home to me, excluding the Zora Domain, of course. A place I can go to when I just want to be away from the kingdom for a little while. I am happy just being in the forests, meditating by the waterfalls, and somewhat fishing in the lakes and ponds that decorate our home. However,… it’s not right for me to be out there if it would eventually cause you so much stress for my well-being. “**

The Hylian turns his head to look at his husband. There is a small smile on his face, despite the tears that were slowly forming in his eyes.

**“…Maybe it would be best if I stay inside the Zora Domain from now on.”**

“Oh no no no Link, please don’t even think that!”

Sidon quickly places both of his hands on Link’s shoulders and looks directly into his beloved’s eyes.  

“Despite my natural concerns for your safety, I do not want you to spend the rest of your days away from the world.”

His kisses Link’s forehead, and lightly rubs his cheek against it.

“You love to explore and travel. Being out in the wild makes you happy. I don’t want to take that away from you. All I am asking is that you take your health into account, and take better care for yourself.”

Link thinks for a moment, and signs to his husband.

**“Would it make you feel better if I had someone with me when I want to leave the domain?”**

“I…I admit that it would, yes. But there is no need to have someone by your side each time you want to go out.”

**“Then how about I bring a guard or two with me whenever I feel like exploring a bit further out from our home?”**

The Zora closes his eyes, and lets out a small purr. A smile forms on his lips as he holds Link closer to him.

“That sounds like a plan to me.”

Link gently pulls on the fins that fall from the side of Sidon’s head to get his attention. When Sidon moves to look at Link, he sees the Hylian hold out his hands and sign with a smirk.

**“Of course, you are always welcome to be my personal bodyguard whenever you have the time to do so.”**

Sidon grins at his husband, showing off his sharp teeth.

“I would certainly hope so, my dearest Link. After all, I _am_ your number one protector.”

Link rolls his eyes with a smile before gently pulling Sidon’s face down to his level, kissing him deeply. The shark chuckles as he returns the kiss. The Hylian pulls away after a few moments, amused that Sidon had leaned into him for a moment, and caresses his beloved’s cheek with his hand.  Link speaks to him.

“I don’t deserve you, Sidon. You are too good of a husband to me.”

With a soft laugh, the Zora replies.

“Oh honey, at the end of the day, I am just a normal husband. Nothing more. If anything, I don’t deserve to have the amazing and _gorgeous_ hero of Hyrule as mine.”

Link playfully hits Sidon’s chest with the back of his hand, shaking his head while he scoffs. Hearing Sidon chuckle at the action, Link signs with a smile on his face.

**“Oh stop lying to me, your highness. Didn’t you just talk to me about how old I’m getting?”**

Sidon holds Link close to him, snuggling him in a playful manner and purring as loud as possible.

“But Liiiiiink, I speak only the truth. I’d never lie about that.”

The Zora continues to talk as his head-tail starts to wag.

“You are still as attractive as the day you came to save Zora’s Domain over a century ago.”

A small laugh escapes from Link’s mouth as he tries to sign to his affectionate partner.

**“Okay, now I know that you are full of it.”**

“Is that so? Well then…”

Sidon moves his face closer to Link’s, his eyes a few inches away for the other’s. The shark Zora slowly smirks as a giant hand slowly moves down Link’s back, stopping on his small husband’s rear. The Hylian looks at him with surprise before returning with a smirk of his own. Sidon winks before talking, a playful tone in his voice.

“You know Link, just say the word and I am _more_ than willing to physically prove to you that I—”

Link pushes Sidon away from him, shaking his head and laughing. Sidon lets Link go, watching him walk away for a few moments before going after him. Link stops at the nearby balcony in the hallway and leans on the banister, looking out at the parts of Hyrule that was visible from that spot.

Sidon stood nearby, watching Link’s long hair sway with the gentle wind and debating if he should join him. As if on cue, Link slightly turns his head to look back at Sidon and nods his head to signal “Come over here.” The Zora grins at this as he quickly gets to where Link was standing. He gets down to his knees and hugs Link from behind. Placing his head on top of Link’s, he joins in looking at the cliffs, waterfalls, and forests that surround the domain.

“…I’m sorry.”

Still facing the scenery in-front of him, Link reaches up behind him to touch Sidon’s face. Sidon moves his head so Link can have better access to him, and smiles as he feels the Hylian give him a light scratch under his chin.

“Oh Link, I forgave you a long time ago.  And…I’m sorry as well. I feel that I should make it up to you.”

“Well…”

Link lowers his hand and thinks for a moment. Then, he makes sure that Sidon can see his hands as he signs.

**“When is your next off day?”**

“I should be free of any royal duties in two days. Why?”

**“If you really mean it, I think an effective way to apologize is to take me on a tour of Lanayru. All of it. ”**

Sidon tilts his head at this.

“…A tour?”

**“Yes. It’s the very least you can do, for having me locked up in this beautiful palace, keeping me away from the world.”**

At this point, Link had a mischievous grin on his aging face. Sidon laughs while kissing Link on the cheek.

“You’ve made this region your official home for the last 100+ years. I’d be surprised if there was anything that you haven’t seen or discovered before now.”

**“I’ve been away for nearly a week. Who’s know what all has changed since I was held captive in Zora’s Domain.”**

“Goodness Link, you’re not going to let me hear the end of this, huh?”

Link gets into a thinking pose, completed with a finger on his chin. Sidon just shakes his head with a smile. After a few moments, Link looks at Sidon with a straight face, and speaks with a unwavering tone.

“Nope.”

The couple stare at each other for a few seconds before they both laugh at the same time. Sidon holds Link closer to him and nuzzles his neck, lightly grazing the skin with his teeth and careful not to leave any marks on it.

“Oh you. Such a silly Hylian you are.”

“Such an affectionate Zora you are.”

Sidon looks at Link with a warm smile. Link gazes back at him with strong affection in his eyes, using the back of his hand to caress his husband’s cheek. Link may not physically say it nearly as often as he does, but the Zora king didn’t need words to know that his soulmate loved him with all of his heart. The taller male leans into Link’s hand and speaks softly.

“Link.”

“Yes?”

“…May I say…”

The shark grabs one of Link’s hands, kissing the back of it. Sidon flashes a sharp-toothed grin.

“…you do not look a day over 85?”

 


End file.
